


山狱ABO【IF线】邂逅迷情

by Hecatelyr



Category: 8059 - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师HITMAN REBORN!, 山狱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatelyr/pseuds/Hecatelyr
Summary: 2020迟到的情人节贺文59在一场演奏前逃出音乐厅，遇到了刚刚干完一票的80，被拐走。正好碰上80易感期，59被80血中的信息素诱发发情，遂搞之。
Relationships: 8059 - Relationship, 山本武/狱寺隼人, 山狱 - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	山狱ABO【IF线】邂逅迷情

**Author's Note:**

> 此世界线与正文和原著皆无关，大概就是，只有白兰知道的某个平行世界吧。  
> 黑帮杀手80&小少爷59（IF59父母HE）（至于80为什么会成为杀手我也不知道，我也不知道他们具体多大，反正成年了）

某夜，华灯初上，意大利某剧院。

灯影绚烂，波光迷醉。

一位西装男子背着长长的乐器包，穿过舞池。

人们的心跳跟着音符跳动，旋转的足踝，飘动的裙摆，欲盖弥彰的脸，暧昧沉醉的呼吸，是风情万种的探戈。男子挪动步伐，跟着舞者的流向，掺入迤糜的人群，毫不起眼地穿过了整个舞池。

山本武推开尽头的金色大门，侧身隐入黑暗的走廊。

一墙之外，迷乱的夜之舞曲随着大门的缓缓关闭而被隔绝。向走廊深处走去时，若有若无的钢琴声逐渐飘来。

山本武在贵宾室门前停下。门内传出了隐约的人声。

“叨、叨、叨”

三声笃定的叩门声。

门内的交谈戛然而止，一时寂静 。

“叨叨！”

又是两声短促的叩门声。

倏地一道火光将幽暗的走廊照亮了一瞬。“砰——”

是一声被消音器掩盖的枪响，

门被交杂着火焰的子弹轰开，两个黑衣人持械而出。然而，还没等他们找到门外的不速之客，一个人影已经从他们中间一闪而过，跃入门中。

刀光闪烁，主人还没看清来人，头顶华丽的吊灯就已被击碎，最后的视野随着水晶棱片折射的闪烁碎光陷入了黑暗中。

一阵无措的枪响，惶怒的喊叫，还有利刃切开血肉和骨骼的、令人背紧牙酸的声音后，这个房间终于回归安静。

这是一片象征死亡的宁静。

目标四溅的血从杀手的身上滴落。“滴答、滴答”——终于打破了房中的寂静。

“刺啦——”一根火柴被点亮。在满屋压抑的黑暗中，这点火光照亮了山本武的脸。

他点了根烟，剑还留在最后一具尸体身上。

烟草的呛人香气随着男人的吐息飘散在一片腥甜的血气中。

山本叼着那根烟，抽出佩剑，用外套下摆随意擦了擦刃上的残血，归刀入鞘。随之他才注意到，自己的下颌处被爆裂四散的水晶碎片划开了一道血口。

他满不在乎地挠挠耳后的碎发，迈过地上新鲜的尸体，向外走去。

刚刚走出门外，舞厅的大门突然打开，将绚烂的金色灯光洒入了走廊。几个保镖一边急切地呼唤着对讲机，一边向这头奔来。

山本迅速隐入黑暗，向另一头掠去，将呼喊和惊叫抛在身后。

顺着走廊尽头的大门，他拾级而上，从人迹罕至的消防楼道寻找脱身的机会。

就在他刚刚经过一个楼梯拐角时，上一层音乐大厅的消防门突然被推开，一个身着演出服的银发小子扑了进来。

两人都来不及刹车，直直撞在一遭。

“你是什——呜呜！！！”那个银发小子一头栽进山本怀里，吸了满腔的烟气和血腥味儿。

狱寺的神情也从计划败露的懊恼一下子转变为更加慌张的惊讶。

山本一把捂住他的口鼻，侧耳听去，音乐厅里也传来了人们找人的呼喝。他只好用另一只手提着狱寺腰腹的衣服，连拖带拽地将人带走。

狱寺的手已经摸到了暗藏在礼服下的炸弹，山本的一句话却让他放弃了动作：“如果不想被他们找到，就跟我一起走。”

这时警报声被人拉响，刺耳的铃声瞬间充斥了整个建筑。

人们纷纷向入口涌去。他们两人也拉拉扯扯着上了屋顶。

两波追兵们似乎都被警报声和急于逃生的人群扰阻了，山本送了一口气，这才分出心神好好打量了眼前人。

看上去跟他差不多大的年轻男人，显而易见的出身显贵，一身价值不菲的华服，就像要出席什么重要的仪式似的。一头少见的银发，碧绿的双眼，样貌——

真漂亮，山本心想。

等等、我该不会顺手拐了哪家待字闺中的小少爷或者贵族出逃的情儿吧？

他心虚地嗅了嗅，是没被标记过的Omega，看来不是后者——前者岂不是更严重？

山本自个纠结这会儿，狱寺也在一边审视他一边思量现况。

不管是这个男人一身血迹还是剧院突然爆发的动乱，都显示了这个劫持他的人绝非善类。不管他一脸多么无辜天然的神情，身为黑手党首领的儿子，狱寺都能从他身上嗅出一股危险的味道。

等等、好像不只是危险的味道——还有……？

狱寺突然红了耳朵，怒道：“你——无耻！！！”

竟然不用缓和剂！无耻的Alpha！

山本无辜地看着他，心想：为什么他这么好闻？为什么他这么看着我？为什么我还不把他带走？

对，带走。

狱寺还没气完，就被山本一肩扛起，从屋顶一跃而下。

“混蛋——！！！！！”

狱寺一把抓住山本的短发，哪怕双脚离地也绝不屈服，手肘紧紧卡住了山本的咽喉。

山本被他遮挡了大半视线，又呼吸不畅，跌跌撞撞地胡乱闯入了一个暗巷。迎面撞上了几个聚众吸粉的混混。

“喂，你没长眼吗？”领头的那个骂道。

不管是黑发杀手还是银发少爷都没理他，专注于互相撕扯。

这更加激怒了几个无所事事的无赖。其中一个抽出小刀就向狱寺背后刺去。

山本余光扫到刀光，一把握住了来者的手腕，刀尖生生止住。

那个混混的手腕像被捏碎了一样剧痛，但还没痛呼出声，他就看到了那个黑发男人的眼神。

“啊、啊啊啊！！！”他惊恐地向后想要抽出手腕，却怎么也拉不动。

黑发杀手只是平静地看着他，好像困住他的人根本不是自己一样。狱寺也注意到周围的状况，安静下来，一手抽出了炸弹，一手疯狂地捶山本的后背，示意他放自己下来。

山本对狱寺的动作无动于衷。却对眼前的混混露出了一丝笑意，随即握着他的手腕将之一甩，摔在身后的同伙身上。然后，他才不紧不慢地将狱寺推在墙边，抽出了乐器包里的长刀。

他们这才看清了男人身上的血迹，和刀鞘上的刻纹。

“是、你是——”  
“不、不要杀我！”

刀未出鞘，那几个混混就吓得屁滚尿流，连拉带扯地向巷口退逃。

山本犹豫了一瞬，最终还是没有继续追上去，而是把刀又藏好。他转向狱寺，琢磨该怎么开口。

狱寺的被Alpha信息素糊一脸的怒火已经渐渐平息，相反，他很难再抑制自己的激动。

“喂，你今天刚刚杀了人吧？”狱寺那手指虚点音乐包里的长刀，问道，“我听说过，瓦利安的二代剑帝神秘消失之后，又吸收了一个用剑的杀手。”

“哈哈，斯库瓦罗也没有消失吧？”山本耸耸肩，回避了第一个问题。

“哼，你这就是承认了，你就是杀手！”狱寺激动道，想起了自己趁着音乐会逃家的初衷，接着道：“我也要做杀手！”

“啊？”

“我才不会听那老头子的安排！明明是黑手党，凭什么把我隔绝在外？”自从狱寺分化成了Omega后，父亲一心希望他能和母亲一样专注于钢琴和音乐，成为一名演奏家。

狱寺当然很喜欢弹琴，继承自母亲的修长而灵活的手指可以像跳舞一般跃动在黑白琴键上。

可是，自从有一次看到夏玛尔展示他绝妙的杀人技后，狱寺对黑手党那惊险刺激的世界产生了无法抑止的向往。

演奏会后，肯定又要被老头子安排和什么所谓“有为青年”、“未来之星”见面，他才不要这种未来。

所以，这一次要趁着还没开始就离开这里，或者说，干脆离家出走，找个地方自己打拼，凭着偷偷练习的炸弹技，总能闯荡出自己的一片天！

当然也绝不是害怕碧洋琪准备的饼干！

“总之，我不会回去了！”狱寺斩钉截铁道，一把抓住眼前男人的衣领，“你把我介绍给瓦利安吧！”

“……”黑发男人并没有回应他，只是用他与发色一样的黑眼睛深深看了他一眼。不知为何，狱寺竟然感到了那漆黑的静水下埋藏着的深切怒意。与此同时，他也再次闻到了这个人的信息素，不同于之前来自于下颌的血液，这次是男人因难以控制情绪而无意地释放了他的气息。

那是如同雨水的味道。与男人身上的血腥味儿交缠后，愈加湿冷、阴沉。

但其中又暗藏一种狱寺无法分辨的草木清香。直到很久后的未来，狱寺去到山本的家乡时，才知道那是一种极具东方特色的植物——竹子。

山本沉默地将他的手从自己领子上扯下，一把推开狱寺，转身就走。

“喂！你这混蛋！”狱寺怒极，正要追过去，没想到一迈动双腿，才发觉自己已经在不知不觉间陷入了一个危险的境地。

“呃、混蛋，你——你等等……”狱寺不甘地捂住小腹，扶着墙渐渐滑下去。

那个男人的脚步声越来越远。

狱寺被升腾的热意折磨着，他浑身无力，已经无法再站起来，只能靠着墙，艰难地维持着自己的清醒，但眼前的景象却越来越模糊。

耳边传来了嗡嗡的幻听。他越来越难分辨周围的情况。

好像有人过来了。

该不会是——狱寺狠狠想着，要是那些混混敢回来，他就把他们全炸成碎片！

要是、要是那个用刀的混蛋——也炸飞！

……

迷迷糊糊中，狱寺听到了一声叹息。

随即，他被提起来，被拥入了一个冰冷的怀抱。这宝贵的凉意让狱寺急不可待地贴上去。

那个人却卡着狱寺的下巴，把他的脸推远了一些。

狱寺呼出的气息也已经是炽热的，夹杂着馥郁芳香的信息素。他不由自主地用嘴唇向前试探着。

男人的手掌托起狱寺的大腿，把他顶在斑驳的墙上，后背被粗糙的砖面摩擦的细碎的疼痛，让狱寺短暂地回归了一丝清明。

是那个杀手——不知为何，狱寺竟然松了一口气。

男人缓缓凑近他的颈侧，小心翼翼地嗅吸着牛奶味的信香。狱寺也顺着他的味道凑到了山本的颈窝，发狠地磨蹭着。

Omega虽然没有用噬咬标记Alpha的本能，却也会被契合度高的Alpha的信息素深深吸引，做出类似于噬咬标记的动作。就像自然界的动物会本能地在自己的领地上留下气味一样，狱寺像很多猫科动物一样，在眼前人的身上蹭来蹭去，试图留下自己的标记。

山本被磨得快发疯，却还要顾及这个该死的迷人的小少爷。

在很多瞬间，他的脑中不可抑止地闪过许多下流的臆想，就像在这个黑暗的世界接触的许多罪恶的前例，这个Omega的未来已经被牢牢掌控在自己手中。

占有他、玷污他、毁灭他。让这个无辜纯洁、却又叫嚣着要进入黑暗世界的小少爷彻底染上肮脏的颜色。

让他哭泣、让他崩溃、让他——让他像所有悲剧中被毁灭的美好的事物一样，在最美的绽放后陨落。

在黑暗中待久了的人总会难以控制自己的渴望和疯狂，特别是这种——这种散发着香气、充满活力和生机、又精致到易碎的存在——谁能控制住这种致命的吸引呢？

致命的吸引——致命的……

这个词让山本顿时清醒过来。

此时他已经将狱寺压在暗巷的墙上蹂躏了一遍。

银发被汗水——或泪水——打湿，黏贴在脸颊和颈侧。碧绿的宝石一般的眼睛迷离地半阖着，鲜红的唇却微张，露出一点舌尖，就在不久前，山本刚刚艰难地把自己的舌头从那里拔出来。白皙的脖颈已经被他来回啃咬舔舐了个遍，留下了魅红的吻痕和牙印。礼服外套被剥到了手肘，还有好几个被生生扯断线的口子，里面的内衬已经掩不住胸口，还被两人的汗水和唾液打湿，某些地方变得若隐若现。

至于下半身——谢天谢地，他还没有完全扒了狱寺的裤子——只是腰带已经不见踪影，外裤滑下露出了腰胯和一线白花花的大腿，内裤已经湿透，他的手刚刚从里面抽出来——天啊他不敢回忆自己的手指到底是怎么变得湿漉漉的。

反观自己还穿戴得好好的——简直是衣冠禽兽！

山本面红耳赤地唾弃自己。

胡乱提起狱寺的裤子，合拢外套，山本抱起狱寺，匆忙离去。

……

狱寺在一张难受的弹簧床上回复了意识。他很快意识到，他竟然还穿着衣服，只是——只有上身、裤子已经不翼而飞。他仍然感到很热，难耐地磨蹭起并拢的双腿。

这时一双手温柔地分开了他的双腿。

我大概要在今天用尽余生的毅力吧——山本这样想着，闭着眼用温热的毛巾给狱寺擦洗下体。刚刚他去查了下Omega发情期的应急处理。

高亮的“最佳方法是搞几发”明晃晃地仍然在他眼前闪烁，不停动摇着他的良心。

“或者搞一发再用缓和剂”也不甘示弱地补刀。

但是，让他在犯罪道路上（虽然他早就走上了这条道）止步不前的是——没、有、套！

能把这个小少爷带到安全屋已经冒了极大的风险。山本拒绝想象被不知名大佬发现自己拐带了他们少爷或者被瓦利安发现自己违反规定带活口回家的下场。

所以再出去买套等于送死——该死为什么安全套这种东西不在杀手急救包的里？难道每个在刀尖上讨生活的杀手不是就需要这种东西了吗？山本毫无理智地想着。

摧毁他最后的城墙（或者说逞强）的是狱寺毫无章法的吻。

他放弃了。

我没良心，我是禽兽。山本想，谁不是呢？

之后会怎样，就随他去吧。

山本也吻回去。

两人像交缠的蛇、或者撕咬的野兽，从单人床上滚到了地毯上。

狱寺的腿紧紧缠着山本，完全想不到之前他还没力气走路。山本也不甘示弱地搂紧他，用下身顶撞着狱寺的臀部，两人至今很快就只剩下了最后一道防线——山本的内裤。

狱寺已经完全被突发的发情期夺去了神志。他躺在山本身下，脑袋乖巧地放在山本撑起的双臂间，迷离的双目、潮红的脸，还有抚摸山本腹肌的手指。

那十根手指像弹琴一样在山本的胸口滑向小腹，拂过肌肉的起伏，甚至摩挲着内裤边缘露出的人鱼线和——黑色的毛发。

最后，狱寺缓缓向下扯动山本的内裤，那根阴茎迫不及待地弹出来，渗出了激动的前液。

山本的龟头怕打在狱寺的腿根和臀肉上，整根肉棒都渐渐沾满狱寺分泌的蜜液，一片水光油亮。

他分出一只手扒开狱寺的穴口，那个羞涩的小口一收一缩，不受控制地突出了一大波淫水，若隐若现地露出了内部风光，正是极乐之地所在。

狱寺被他怂恿着扒住自己双腿的膝窝，将全部隐秘暴露在山本面前。山本终于扶着自己的柱体对准蜜穴，缓缓将龟头挤入。

鸡蛋大小的龟头好不容易挤进去，狱寺的穴肉便急不可耐地蠕动收缩起来，山本呼吸一滞，后腰发紧，险些交代了。他懊恼地拍了拍狱寺的臀肉，带起一团震颤。

又坏心眼地将龟头抽出，复又缓缓塞入，如此往复几次，狱寺被磨得彻底缴械，穴口可怜地被迫完全放松，毫不设防地被山本完全侵入到底。

“啊啊啊——等下——！”狱寺扬起脖颈，只觉得含住的那家什极硬，硬到撑满肠道；又很长，长到顶住了宫颈，激得他浑身哆嗦起来。

随着山本腰腹的挺动，他的睾丸随之拍打在狱寺臀尖，带着狱寺的双足也不住地晃动。

随着下身的征伐，狱寺的乳粒也在不知何时硬得像两颗饱满坚实的莓果，丝丝快感不断传来，穴内的蜜汁愈加丰沛，男人在抽插时可以听到“咕啾咕啾”的淫荡声响。

狱寺想要捂住自己的嘴，却仍有声音从齿间的手指缝隙中漏出：“呃、呃啊——嗯——混蛋！！”

山本听见他的骂声，反而更加兴奋，肏得更深更狠，又拉起小少爷的小腿，大腿顶起他的腰臀，放狱寺的屁股翘得更高，身子弯曲成一个优美的弧度。

狱寺又羞又恼，这样一来，他也能看见两人连接之处，穴口的软肉随着青筋暴凸的肉柱一鼓一鼓，汁水也随着挤压噗噗溢出，顺着小腹流下来。

银发的小少爷几乎恼羞成怒，脸红如霞。随着山本一点一点缓慢地抽出，又在他羞愤闭眼时猛地沉腰干入，直接将生殖腔叩开了一个小口。

“呃啊啊啊！”尖叫着，狱寺身体绷紧，一脚踹开了山本。

他一个翻身，向床上爬去，手伸到外套里要去摸炸弹——他绝对要给这个捉弄他的混蛋点颜色瞧瞧！

可就在这时，身后的黑发男人宛如猛兽般扑过来，紧紧搂住他，一只手温柔而不容拒绝地将狱寺的双手从衣袋中拉回，另一只带着粗糙剑茧的手掌胡乱抚摸着他的肌肤。

狱寺狠狠一口咬在那只阻拦他的手腕上。而男人无动于衷，抚摸渐渐变成揉搓，仿佛要把怀中的人揉入自己的骨血。狱寺在这样的大力爱抚下渐渐放松，浑身颤抖，肌肤滚烫而糜红。

山本掐住面前人的细腰，再次从背后进入。

狱寺拽住床单，不由自主地扭动起来，呻吟中已带上了泣音。山本一边从背后顶撞他，一边将手探到胸前，揉弄起狱寺的胸乳。狱寺也一手抓着山本放在胸口的手腕，一手颤颤悠悠地拉住床头，随着他一起胡乱颠弄起来。

随着身体的摇摆，山本的两颗卵蛋也不断和狱寺垂落晃动的肉茎触碰、拍打。两人腿间的床单上，渐渐被顺着滴下的汁液浸湿。

山本不住地舔吻小少爷的背脊，二人狂乱的信息素在狭小的房间内交缠、碰撞。他循着那股蜜香吻向狱寺的后颈。

他的牙齿轻轻叼起那里滚烫红肿的皮肉，引得身下人不住地哀叫。山本将这块软肉含在嘴里反复品味着，几乎撮得深红，渗出丝丝血液的腥甜。

他终于下定决心，一口咬下去。

狱寺发出一声幼猫似的叫声。

山本渐渐将节奏和力道放缓放轻，安抚般地抚摸着狱寺，二人临时标记后暂时结合的信息素弥漫开来，他感受着狱寺绞紧的宫口和穴肉，缓缓抽出大半，将狱寺抱起来，小心翼翼地转过来面对自己。

狱寺软绵绵地趴在他怀里，银发一颠一颠地蹭在山本下颌快要愈合的伤口处，带来一点刺痒。

两人就这样静谧地互相依靠了一会，感觉怀中的银发男人渐渐平和下来，山本又用双手托住他的腰臀，就着这个面对面相拥的姿势抽插起来。

山本在他耳边呢喃：“武……”

“……嗯？”

“叫我阿武……”

狱寺抱住山本，将头埋在男人的颈窝里，身体深处的宫口渐渐越开越大，将山本的龟头慢慢含入。他的一只手放在了小腹上，感受到了微微隆起的皮肉下起伏的肉柱。

“武、阿武、我——啊啊啊！”

山本抱着他猛动起来，掰开他的臀瓣不断下沉，龟头数次深入生殖腔内，又深深吻住狱寺。

狱寺被逼出了泪花，俊俏的脸潮红迷乱，腰臀和双腿都痉挛起来，疼痛和快感汹涌而来，忍不住在山本背上抓挠，几近于崩溃。

两个男人沉重的呼吸声和呻吟声不断回荡在房间里。当狱寺的宫口和穴肉又一次死死地绞紧时，山本咬破了自己的舌尖，最后发狠地顶入深处，才猛地将阴茎抽出，发出啵地一声。

狱寺想要尖叫，张开了嘴，却什么声音都没能发出。他死死抓住了山本，随后一股股透明的蜜液从宫腔深处喷泄而出，随着前面自己的精液一起，浇洒在山本的阴茎和小腹上。

山本刚刚彻底抽离狱寺的身体就已经成结，随后，大量的白浊也射在了狱寺的穴口和腿间。两人皆被不断的热液浇地闷哼几声，在高潮的余韵中浑身酥麻地相互拥抱，湿黏着缠紧对方。

他们又忍不住接起吻来。

……

后来又发生了什么狱寺已经彻底记不清了。

在一群人到处找自家离家出走的小少爷时，他在睡梦中被某人神不知鬼不觉地送回了大宅。

他在自家柔软芬芳的大床上醒来时，已经是出逃那天的两天两夜后了。他的姐姐——毒蝎碧洋琪黑着脸站在床边，递给了他一张纸条。

“如果你有什么需要，尽管来找我。——阿武”

“什、什么？混蛋！”

“哪个混蛋？”碧洋琪逼问道。

“……呃、不知道？”

“……”

被认为是瓦利安继斯库瓦罗之后的下一代剑豪，在杀手榜上名列前茅，被业内誉为“天才”的山本武先生，在此之后受到了碧洋琪小姐满世界的追杀。

**Author's Note:**

> 狱寺：这里59从小没有原著的悲惨身世，私设这个世界他的父母最终走到了一起，正式结婚。母亲经常到处巡演。父亲家里黑手党的事务基本避着59，他也没有很小离家独自闯荡，接触的黑暗主要来源只有碧洋琪的毒料理和夏马尔。
> 
> 山本：而这里设定80因为各种（我也不知道的）原因很早就接触剑道，并离开日本进入黑帮，辗转成为了瓦利安的一员，和斯库瓦罗曾是短暂的上下属关系，也被S指导过。
> 
> 两人都还没有接触过27，这个世界也没有指环战。不过R其实还是去训练27了，只是没有了X的威胁，所以没有急着组建守护者。
> 
> PS：为什么这个世界没有指环战呢？  
> 因为某种原因，XANXUS的母亲没有找到九代目。所以XANXUS在街区摸爬滚打建立了自己的家族。又因为性格原因（显而易见），与彭格列有冲突，上了瓦利安的名单。然而，瓦利安碰到了硬茬，排队送了人头。  
> 于是，已经继承瓦利安首领之位的二代剑帝怒吼：“一群废物！老子亲自去！”  
> 某个夜黑风高情月天，银发剑士一剑击碎玻璃，跃入窗台，看到了黑暗中一双被搭在桌沿的长腿。其主人又双叒叕被打扰了睡眠，猩红的双眼中熊熊燃烧着愤怒之火。  
> 哪怕换了一个世界，不同的时间、地点，该来的还是会来。  
> 遂，一眼万年。  
> 哦吼，又白送一个。  
> 中间略。  
> 瓦利安惊恐地发现自家首领也一去不复返。


End file.
